Things You are Never Allowed to Do Again
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: When Lily and James start dating, Lily writes a list, a list of things James is not allowed to do again. This is based on a fanfic by Ginny Weasley23, and she gave me permission to write this. She wrote the list, I'm writing the story behind it.
1. Chapter 1

**Things You Are Never Allowed to Do Again**

**Thank you: Thank you, a lot to Ginny Weasley23. She wrote the fan fiction this is based on. You should read it, it's a list Lily wrote when she and James started dating.**

**A/N: This is just a back up story. Don't expect a lot of updates.**

**Number: 1**

**1. You may not paint the Gryffindor common room green and silver.**

* * *

><p>Lily POV:<p>

I walked down the stairs, on my way to breakfast. I gasped as I entered the common room.

That is just wrong. Plain out wrong!

When I entered the common room, I saw something that was absolutely wrong. The common room was green and sliver. _Green_ and _silver_.

Slytherin colours!

There was only four people who would stoop this low. The Marauders. Which, either unluckily, or luckily for me (sometimes it was sometimes hard to tell the difference when it came to him).

Speak (or think) of the devil and there he is.

James was sitting there on the now-green sofa, grinning.

"James! What did you do?" I stomped over to him.

"Just a little bit of charms, nothing too hard," he grinned.

"James, this is wrong. Undo it now!"

"I don't think I will," he replied.

A group of tired second year girls entered the common room, looking confused. "Why are we in the Slytherin common rooms?" a particularly tired looking girl, with long brown plaits asked.

"You're not," I assured her. "The Head Boy here decided to Charm the place Slytherin colours!"

"Why? It's rude," another girl, this one with bright pink hair asked.

"Because it's funny! Besides Dora," he said, "I think Sirius would be pretty scared."

The pink haired girl grinned. It was then I recognized her as Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' second cousin.

Just then Sirius entered, along with Peter. Sirius suddenly stopped, and Peter trotted on his heels.

"What… The… Bloody… Hell… Happened?" Sirius asked.

James grinned in reply.

"James!" he shouted in anger. "Undo it!"

"Nope," his grin widened.

"James, undo it now, or we're over," I said, and his grin vanished.

He took out his wand, and mumbled an incantation, turning the walls and furniture back to their natural colours.

"Thank you," I grinned.

It was then I was hit by an idea. I ran back upstairs to my dormitory, and grabbed a notebook, and a quill I Charmed to never run out of ink.

_Things You Are Never Allowed to Do Again! _I wrote on the cover. I opened it to the first page and wrote _1: You may not pain the Gryffindor common room green and silver._

_I walked back to the common room and handed it to James. "As long as we are dating, you must follow these rules, or we are so over!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Things You are Never Allowed to Do Again_

_AN: Since you guys seem to like this, I have decided to write another._

_Number Two: Don't do this to any house. It's just plain insulting._

_Lily POV:_

_After I gave the notebook to James, we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast._

_In the Entrance Hall, I started to hear whispers._

"_Did you see…" a Hufflepuff said._

"_The common room," a Ravenclaw whispered._

"_It was Slytherin colours," another student whispered._

"_Bridget, the sixth year, she tried to undo it," another Ravenclaw alleged._

"_The prefect?" another asked, and was answered with a nod._

"_James!" I turned to him, putting my hands on my hips._

"_What Lily, dear?" he asked, giving me his 'innocent' face._

"_You changed the colours in every common room!" I accused._

"_No. Not every," he replied._

"_James Potter!"_

"_Fine. All except Slytherin. That was already bad enough!" He exclaimed._

"_James, undo it now."_

_He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't feel like it right now."_

"_I'll tell Professor McGonagall," I threatened._

_For once he looked worried. "You wouldn't."_

"_I would."_

"_Okay, okay," he said, reaching for his wand._

"_Thank you," I said, for the second time that day. _

"_Finite Incantatem Ravenclaw, Finite Incantatem Hufflepuuf," he said._

"_James, can I have the note book for a second?" I asked._

"_Sure," he said, handing it to me._

_2: Don't do this to any house. It's just plain insulting, I wrote._

"_There you go," I smiled._


End file.
